


Bite Me

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #33 "Bite Me." "If you insist." as requested by MarkalaA human expression gives Garak some ideas.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Bite me — If you insist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835354) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“Bite me.” Julian said, rolling his eyes. That was an interesting response to Garak’s literary criticism, but Garak would hardly complain about such a lovely invitation.

 

“If you insist.” He said, licking his lips from across the lunch table. Julian turned bright red.

 

“No, no, no, that’s an expression!” He hurriedly explained. That was disappointing, but Garak still could work with this.

 

“An expression of desire, no doubt.” Garak scoffed. “Really, doctor, I’m worried you don’t know how to have a relationship  _ without  _ flirting.”

 

“That  _ wasn’t  _ flirting!” Julian insisted. “You should know what my flirting is like by now.” He grumbled.

 

“From watching you pursue skirts and other pretty young things?” Garak chuckled. Julian rolled his eyes again.

 

“From the way I’ve been flirting with  _ you  _ for years!” Julian practically shouted. 

 

“I’m… sorry?”

 

“You  _ should  _  be!” Julian stabbed his fork into his food. “And you’re going to make it up to me tonight at dinner.” 

 

“I am?” Garak was still dumbfounded.

 

“I expect you to have an incredibly romantic evening planned. You’ve had years to prepare.” Julian smirked.

 

“Bite me.”

 


End file.
